


This is where I belong

by senema



Series: Figments of the clever mind [5]
Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senema/pseuds/senema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short piece about Kronos and his obsession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is where I belong

Kronos never imagined that the day would come. The day his most trusted companion would leave him behind. The day his Master left on a white horse without a backwards glance. Caspian and Silas did not understand why all the fire seems to have disappeared from their leaders eyes. What they failed to grasp was that their true leader had always been Death and without his guidance Kronos did not know what to do. Without direction the three remaining horsemen fell apart and went their own ways.

Millennia on his own with just his cruelty as company had eaten away at his soul until only the desire to bask in the brilliance of his master once more was left. With Death by his side the world would be his again and all would be well. Finding Methos in Paris of all places was the sign Kronos had been searching for. Embedding himself into his brother’s heart with a dagger was the only way Kronos had to convey all he felt in this moment of glory.

The four horsemen reunited through the hatred of one woman. Kronos would love to be the sort of man who would rub his hands gleefully. Trying to impress his brother with his plan to bring the world to its knee and being connected to him once more. What more could Kronos want?

And he did not see the betrayal coming. Methos should have been forever at his site and not stand with the Highland child. Kronos forgot the most important lesson: Methos always survives no matter what the cost and Kronos was never his equal but always his beloved. As Kronos realised this he let the Highlander take his head and forced a double quickening. Kronos went home to his master to never leave him again.


End file.
